The Venusian’s Bodyguards
by Aino Yuy
Summary: As the future ruler of Venus, and a dark agency out to get her, Minako is in need of high quality protection. And who better to do it than the Gundam pilots? She never dreamt five attractive boys would be her knights in shining armor [Hiatus]
1. Acceptance of the Mission

** Title: ** The Venusian's Bodyguards   
** Author: ** Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater   
Disclaimer: The series Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon do not belong to me, Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater. They belong to their rightful owners.   
** Author Notes: ** I have decided to change this fic a bit. I will be redoing the chapters and also fixing the plotline. As many of you know, I had to put this on hold because of a huge writer's block. Now that I realized my problem, I am striving to fix it. This is by changing the fic slightly. Please be patient with me, I will try to get this organized as fast as I can. .*.*.*.*.*. _ Chapter 1: _ _Acceptance of the Mission _ The five Gundam Pilots stared at a particular picture. It was in Quatre's hand as the others looked over his shoulder, stood by his side, or towered over him.   
"Wahoo! Now that's what I call a babe!" Duo whistled as he stared at the beauty in the photo. His elbow rested on the Arabian blonde pilot's shoulder as he gazed down.   
The picture was an image of a girl about the age of sixteen. Her long golden hair fell down to her waist. The top part was held in a red bow. A glint of happiness reflected in her beautiful sapphire eyes as she smiled to someone anonymous. This picture was secretly taken while the girl was at school with her friends in the field.   
"Shut up braided-baka!" Wufei yelled from the other side of Quatre.   
"Ah come on guys, just look at her figure! She's hot!" Duo explained, lightly smacking the picture once with the back of his hand.   
"She's our target for the operation, nothing more," Heero informed. He turned away from the group and went to look at his laptop screen. Doctor J was on. His white cat Artemis was sitting on his shoulder, looking at the screen attentively.   
Trowa turned towards the monitor when Dr. J spoke to Heero. "Remember to find this girl before that unusual organization, the Negaverse, gets her first."   
Heero nodded. "Accepted."   
"Wait, what's the point of kidnapping this girl?" Wufei asked rudely, pushing his way to the laptop screen.   
Dr. J shock is head. "You are not to kidnap her. I want all of you to treat her with respect. Do not do anything harmful to her, do you understand?" When he received a nod from all of the pilots he continued.   
"Artemis informed that this girl is from Venus, the future ruler of that planet. She has a strong power in her that could cause damage to the colonies or the universe if she can not control it. And if the Negaverse takes hold of that power… let's just say our future is in ruins."   
"Understood," Quatre said politely. However, Wufei was not feeling so respectful like his well-mannered teammate. "Why the hell should we believe a cat?!"   
Duo chuckled, "Yeah. As far as I know, he's never spoken to us. Why not? How come he only talks to you?"   
"That's none of your concern Duo." Dr. J sighed. "Heero, inform me when you have Miss. Aino. Good luck."   
Doctor J began to fade into darkness before disappearing completely off the screen. Heero turned off the laptop and stared at the others. Like all of them, it confused him somewhat about the mission. Since when could people live on the planet Venus? It was bizarre. And to top it off, his old guardian Doctor J claims that he's able to talk to Artemis, telling him all this strong-power-from-Minako-Aino information. He only even found the white cat a few weeks ago behind a dumpster.   
"What do you guys think? The old man's going crazy or what?" Duo asked the others, lifting his eyebrow slightly.   
Quatre shook his head and smiled. "No. If you think about it, why would Doctor J send us on a perfectly made up task? It's not like him."   
And the pilot of the Gundam, 'Sandrock', was right. Throughout all the years the five soldiers have been working for the scientist, he had never played a joke on them. He was always serious. Plus, the fact that Heero never backed down on a mission prevented the others from declining.   
Heero turned to Trowa. "What did the paper Doctor J sent us say?"   
"This Minako Aino lives close by here in London. He wasn't able to exactly pinpoint her location but she should be attending the High School nearby." Trowa informed, reading the paper out loud.   
Wufei took the paper from the taller Gundam Pilot and read it to himself. "Pfft, this is unjust! This mission is a complete waste! Who the hell has powers?"   
"Do what you want but I accepted the operation," Trowa answered calmly, taking the paper back.   
"Yes. And when we find Miss. Aino, we are not allowed to take our eyes off her until Doctor J tells us otherwise," Quatre also added, reading over Trowa's arm.   
Duo grinned. "No problem with that! With her around her I'll never take my eyes off her!"   
Wufei rolled his eyes at the braided Gundam pilot. "Damn you Maxwell," he grunted.   
"Enough playing around," Heero spoke in his serious voice. "Are you in or out?"   
"We're in," Quatre answered, indicating Trowa and himself.   
Duo flung his arm around Quatre. "Me too buddy! This has to be the best mission ever!"   
The room fell quite when four pairs of eyes landed on Wufei, who held a sour expression and his arms folded in front of his chest. "So Chang, are you in or out?" Heero asked again.   
After a few seconds, Wufei let out a grunt and said a faint, "So be it."   
"Alright Wu-man! Good choice!" Duo cheered, raising his hand for a high-five. But of course the Chinese Pilot did not take it.   
While Quatre folded the picture and placed it in his vest pocket, Heero went to the desk drawer to get his gun. He began to load it with bullets when Trowa noticed.   
"What's that for?" the emerald eyed musician asked puzzled.   
"Ah, you know the perfect soldier. He never walks around without a gun," Duo kidded. He already had on his black cap and sunglasses.   
Heero gave the pilot of 'Deathscythe' a knowing look before walking out of the conference room in Quatre's mansion. The others followed while Quatre went to get the car key's for his van. When he caught up with them, they were already inside the car.   
With Quatre at the drivers seat, Heero in passenger's seat, and the others in the seats behind, they were ready. The van was soon out of the driveway and onto the main street. Their mission had started. ** .*.*.*.*.*. ** ** Author Notes: ** I'm guessing many of you are wondering why Artemis is with Doctor J am I right? I'll explain soon. Please review/flame. Flames will be used to burn dick-head (Usagay). If you have not noticed, I hate the rabbit of the moon. So flames will do well for me. Thank you. 


	2. Making a Not So Friendly Acquaintance

** Title: ** The Venusian's Bodyguards   
** Author: ** Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater   
** Author Notes: ** Thanks to all the people who reviewed my first chapter. Although one of you was kinda stupid, *cough* mlljo *cough*. So here are some shout outs to you.   
-Michelle Ann Myst Lady: Hmm… I think you and I will get along just fine. (^_~) Like you, I absolutely hate Usa… wow! I was just about to say her name! Heaven save me! Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing.   
-Venus Of Love: Hey girl, thanks for the hug. Right back at ya! I'm glade you like my fic and thanks a lot for the e-mail (^_~).   
-Dark Angel Jinx: Your whish is my command *bows *. Here is the next continuing chapter.   
-Serenity-Olus: Thanks for reviewing my story and putting me on your favorite list. I'm planning to stop the madness of Usa… dammit! I almost said it again! "her"-centered fics and get the other senshi in on the action with Gundam Wing crossovers. Especially Venus.   
-Dan Inverse: Thanks for reviewing! Like I said to Dark Angel Jinx, your wish is my command. *Bows again.* Here is the next chapter.   
-IcyV: Well… I take it you enjoyed the fic as well. I'm glade. Hope you like the next chapter too.   
-WindRider-Daima: lolz, thanks for the review (^_~). Hope you got mine. I'll check it out when it's fixed. I promise.   
-V-babe: I really appreciated the spelling corrections. If you spot anymore in this chap, let me know. Thanks a lot   
-Milljo: Ah… and now for my doubting reviewer… what am I going to do with you? Did you not read my fic? It said Minako has the power to control the universe, what more do you want? Besides, you weren't thinking of having Usa… grr! The third time in just one chapter! "her" have the power to control the universe did you? Now that's a laugh! Oh, by the way, can you read my penname? It says Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater. I would like to focus on the words "Usagi-Hater." Do you know what that means? God, some Usagi lovers are so stupid just like her. You see someone hating your favorite character and you still go on and read. Can I say stupid?   
Thank you again guys for reviewing. And now, let's get on with the story. ** .*.*.*.*.*. ** ** Chapter 2: ** _ Making A Not So Friendly Acquaintance _   
While the other students slammed their lockers shut, Minako was putting her school books in her backpack. She completely hated school but who was there to ask her how she felt? She would have to go three more years of high school and four more of collage. How bad could that be?   
The blonde swung her backpack on her left shoulder as she fixed her skirt. She waved to her friends a goodbye before going down the hall. When reaching the schoolyard, Minako began to head to her apartment.   
Minako was rather popular in her school. She was very skilled in Volleyball and was wanted on the tract team. Plus, her charm and perfect figure made any guy drool. But something made this high-school girl different. She was mysterious in a way. She had no trace of relatives, living by herself in an apartment. She had to work in a part-time job to pay for her rents and for her necessary needs in life. Minako also felt something missing from her. She couldn't really explain but she just knew something was not complete in her life.   
Walking on the sidewalk, Minako looked up at the blue sky. It was beautiful with the white clouds scattered all over. This view gave Minako an idea. She decided to head to the park and watch the setting sun before going to her lonely residence.   
Turning the corner she headed to the public park just two blocks away. But the blonde did not notice that she had caught a group of boys' attention. "There she is!" Duo practically jumped up and down in the van when seeing Minako walking past them.   
The van had stopped because of a red light. Wufei rubbed his ears while giving Duo his death glare. With the braided pilot's loud voice, he was sure to pop someone's eardrum.   
"Is that her?" Trowa asked softly when watching the school girl turn the corner.   
Quatre quickly took out Minako's picture from his pocket and examined it. He looked just in time before Minako was out of sight. "I think it is… She fits the description," he stated as Heero unbuckled his seatbelt.   
"Let's follow her." The perfect solider was about the open the car door when Quatre reached up and grabbed his shoulder.   
"Hold on a second, it'll be better if we follow her from here." When Heero remained still, Quatre quickly let go of his shoulder. When the red light turned green, he turned towards the direction of the public park. Minako reached the park in five minutes. She was too busy humming to herself to notice a van fallowing her every step the whole time. When she arrived at her favorite spot in the park, she glanced around to make sure no one was around.   
Sure that there was no human being in sight, she took a running start and leaped in midair onto a tree branch. Once she was on the sturdy limb, she took a seat and leaned her back on the trunk.   
The sun was starting to go down. She could already see the mixed hint of orange and red in the blue sky. She rested her eyes and decided to wait for the setting horizon. "What's she doing?" Wufei ask, mainly to himself.   
"She's sleeping Wu-man," Duo observed as he leaned in further from his hiding spot.   
The five pilots were able to park the van not too far away and found their target soon after. They hid being the nearby bushes so as not to be seen. The teen boys watched the blonde attentively on the tree branch. Seconds passed. Minutes passed… And soon, ten minutes were wasted.   
This obviously got Wufei irritated. "Why the hell are we just sitting here? She's asleep dammit! We can get her now while she's snoozing!"   
The Chinese pilot got battered on the head from Heero. "Why don't you just tell the whole damn world?" Heero hissed angrily.   
Wufei was about to hit him back when the peacemaker, Quatre, took a hold of Wufei's hand. "Calm down Wufei. Besides, you're right. We can get her while she's asleep."   
When letting go of his colleague's hand, Quatre crept out of the bushes. He did it slowly as possible so as not to make noise. The others followed, approaching the tree as careful as possible. On the other hand, unknown to them, a certain girl sensed their presence. Minako could hear light footsteps coming closer to her. She had a feeling she was being watched as her body tensed. _ Oh god, just what I need. I always wanted to get mugged! _ she thought sarcastically.   
She tried to keep her cool, listening to their every move. But when the light footsteps faded she knew they were close. Too close for comfort.   
The next thing the blonde heard was a male's soft voice saying, "Now, when we get her we have to be gentle. Maybe we can get her while she's still asleep." She heard other voices respond, "Right."   
Guessing by the footsteps sounds and the voices, Minako figured there were more than two. If there were only two she would have been able to outrun them easily. Now if they were five, she knew she would have a small chance. But she could still try. She was most certainly not going to let them take her without a fight.   
Minako counted to three in her head before rapidly jumping off the branch. This startled the five boys and in addition, this also surprised the blonde schoolgirl they were suppose to capture.   
"What? You guys look to be only my age!" Minako shrieked while pointing at them. She had expected them to be ugly looking grown men who haven't shaven or taken a bath in decades. She was completely shocked to see attractive boys instead.   
The first one to speak was a blond haired boy. He had light gorgeous blue eyes and his face held innocence. "I'm sorry to bother you but would you by any chance be Minako Aino?"   
Taken aback by the question she tried to create a plan to not expose her identity. "Who wants to know?" she finally inquired when thinking about it first.   
"Listen weak onna, we need to speak to her! So are you her or not?!" A jet-black haired Chinese boy asked aggravated.   
Minako's questioning face turned into an annoyed stare. "Who are you calling a weak onna?! You have no right to mister! And I wouldn't tell you who I am even if you had guns!" Surprisingly, she poked him a dozen times in the chest while giving her lecture.   
A guy with Prussian blue eyes examined her carefully. A shiver went up Minako's spine just catching him stare at her from the corner of her eyes. He finally spoke.   
"It's her. She's the one we're looking for," he told his other companions. "You'll be coming with us," he stated to Minako in a commanding tone.   
Without another word, he went and lifted her over his shoulders, flinging her like she was a piece of cloth. This caused Minako to feel shock and anger mixed together.   
"Who do you think you are just throwing me over your shoulder? Put me down you bastard!" She squealed. Pounding on his back she hoped she could hit him somewhere that would make him drop her.   
But her efforts were in vain. Heero kept his space towards a van. Minako could also tell the other four boys were close behind. The boy with the black hat and glasses told her captor, "Go easy on her man."   
But of course he did not pay one bit of attention. When he was nearing the automobile a thought flashed in Minako's head. She had seen this move in a movie once and always wanted to try it out. Now was her chance.   
Minako moved her leg and slammed her knee into Heero's face, right on his jaw. She did it a second and a third time prompt until her captor discontentedly dropped her. Minako ended up landing hard on her rear-end and her lower back.   
"Ow…," Minako grounded, sitting up by using her elbows to help along.   
A huge shadow swallowed her as she looked upwards. Completely surprise that she hadn't broken the perfect soldier's mouth, or the fact that not one trace of blood was seen, Minako winced. _ This really doesn't look good for me. _ she thought to herself.   
"Opse?" she asked, giving a silly grin towards Heero while he glared back at her angrily. Although the next thing made Minako's heart nearly jump out of her chest.   
Heero pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. "Do that again and I'll blow your head off," he warned roughly. "Now get in the car or I'll make you."   
"Hey, put that away!" Quatre said, running to the perfect soldier. In a flash the others were there as well.   
"Cool down, dude! Don't forget, we're here to protect her, not harm her!" Duo reminded as he looked down at the confessed and panicky young woman. "Sorry babe, he didn't mean to frighten you like that. Sometimes he's like that you know," Duo said while taking off his glasses. He gave her a wink and his famous flirtatious grin.   
Wufei rolled his eyes before smacking the braided boy on the back. "As you said baka, we're here to protect her, not court her!" he yelled.   
Duo almost stumbled forward from the hard blow but gained his balance. He turned and gave the Chinese boy a not so familiar glare. "Who are you calling baka?"   
Minako watched the two argue with wide eyes. Quatre could tell she was frightened and confused at the same time and chose this moment to cut in Duo's and Wufei's brawl. "I'm sorry miss for the guys' actions. Are you alright?"   
The blonde looked at him dazed. _ Huh? What the hell is going on here? Who are these guys? What do they want from me? _ Questions flooded Minako's thoughts. "I… I'm f… fine."   
At that time without warning, losing all of her terrified thoughts, she spoke without thinking. "Who the hell are you guys? What do you want from me? You have no right just to attack me like this!" She bawled angrily at the fair heard boy and darting glares at the others.   
Quatre scratched his head, feeling nervous with her anger. "I'm really sorry. But you see, we thought you were Miss Minako Aino. Are you?"   
Minako stayed quite for a moment. "Why do you want to know?"   
"We need her to come with us," Quatre explained, talking softly to calm her down.   
"Someone's after her babe and we have to guard her." Duo explained. Minako watched the tallest of the boys nod slightly. He had shockingly beautiful green eyes, one covered by his bangs.   
But when Minako heard the part where someone was after her, she lost control of her tongue again. "Wait, what?! Who's after me?"   
Her hand covered her mouth just realizing what she said. A smile spread across Duo's and Quatre's face.   
"So you are Minako Aino," Heero asked in monotone, taking a step behind Quatre.   
Wufei scoffed. "I knew it all along." He glared down at the blonde. "Onna, we can't tell you who's after you here. People could be listening. So get in that damn car now!"   
Minako gave him daggered eyes for his rude manner. She stayed put but jumped slightly when seeing Heero holding his gun again and Wufei taking a step towards her.   
"He's right Miss Aino. Could you please come with us?" Quatre asked in a very polite tone of voice, holding his hand up to stop Wufei from coming closer.   
Minako noticed himself pleading in his blue orbs when they made eye contact. She felt like melting just by staring at them. It calmed her somewhat and she believed she was safe with him.   
But she looked up at the others, noticing they were surrounding her. She was in the center of the circle with four boys around her and the cute polite blonde in the middle with her.   
Minako received a not so friendly expressions from Wufei and Heero, silence from the tallest boy, Trowa, and determination in Duo's face. She could tell she could not go far now if she dared escape.   
"I see I really don't have a choice, do I?" Minako asked, sweat dropping.   
Quatre smiled, understanding her answer. "Come on Miss Aino. Let's go." He took hold of her hands and helped her to her feet. The circle that was once revolved around Minako parted when Quatre led her to the van.   
_ What am I getting myself into? _ Minako screamed in her head. But when she felt Heero bump into her from behind she quickly jumped inside the van. ** .*.*.*.*.*. ** ** Author Notes: ** Hope you enjoyed it. It's time to review and wait for the next chapter. Flames are welcomed. Like I said in my first chapter, we need flames to burn dick-head. 


	3. Getting To Know You

** Title: ** The Venusian's Bodyguards   
** Author: ** Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater   
** Shout Outs: **   
-Michelle Ann Myst Lady: I guess I'll take that as a complement when you said I reminded you of Venus Of Love. She and I favor Sailor Venus out of the rest of the senshi. But I think she is a bit more obsessed with her than I am…I think... Anyways, about the love triangle with Duo/Minako/Heero thing… I like that idea a lot but who knows, maybe Minako is paired up with Duo and not Heero… Anyways, thanks. Also, Van would most likely be my favorite in Escaflowne, but Folken's cool too.   
-Aka V-Chan: Wonderful! I found another smart person in the world! Finally, someone feels the same way about me with that sickening paring. Thanks for the review and putting me on your favorite list. C ya around V-chan (^_~)   
-Aphrodite: Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the rest of the fic. Well, like you said happy writing, I say happy reading.   
-Mlljo: No comments. Just read my bio.   
-Heerosgurl: Yup, Usagi *about to chock just saying the name* is not the future ruler of the universe. In fact, she doesn't exist in this fic. Thank god.   
-Midnight Lilly: I'm glade you think Usagi bashing is cool. Sorry but there will be no Usagi bashing in this fic cause she doesn't exist! Neat huh? Horray! *Cheers that the bitch is not alive*   
-gothwidow: Thanks for the review (^_~). Glade you liked it.   
-WindRider-Damia: Glade you enjoyed chapter two as well. Hmm… I personally think Makoto should get pregnant. Rei and Uranus would be perfect in going after the pilot who made Makoto get a child.   
-Jade Stellar: lolz, you rock on! Minako is 100% the best of the senshi in my opinion. Then Ami. So you like Minako/Trowa fics huh? Who knows, it might just be the paring in this one.   
-Serenity-Olus: What's up girl? Glade you liked the part when Heero picked Minako up. Keep praying and maybe this will be a Minako/Heero fic.   
-Anime-babe: I most certainly agree with you on mlljo. Thanks for the review. And I don't mind you using my review fic to answer her back. Good job on it too.   
-Venus Of Love: Another one of my favorite reviewers. Hmm… at this moment I really haven't chosen the positive paring yet. But I if I choose one, I won't tell. Leave you people in anticipation.   
-V-babe: (-_-') I always seem to mess up on 'follow'. Damn it! I even messed up 'track team'. Sad huh? Well, thanks for the corrections. I'll appreciate it if you check my spelling errors again in this fic.   
-Usagi Asia Maxwell: No fret, I don't hate people just because they have Usagi name in their penname. I don't even hate people if they write fics about her being the best. It's their fic, not mine. I hate the character Usagay in particular and feel many of the dick-head fans are dumb asses (experiences.) Anyways, thanks for the review.   
-Eternal Blue: Serenity-Olus gave me wise advice to just not pay attention to people like you. But I do have some things to say. Number one: do you see me bashing Usagi in this fic? No, in fact, the dick-head isn't even in here. Maybe you should scan through the fic to see if she is before reviewing it first and adding that crap in.   
** Number Two: ** If I do write a fic that has Usagi-bashing in it, do you think I care what Usagi-fans say? No, if I did I wouldn't write one. Common sense child.   
** Number Three: ** Another thing, do you think I care how Usagi's personality is? No again. I don't care because it's a fuck'n sucky personality. And I don't fuck'n care if she's the main. I'll still hate her. There is nothing that anyone can say to change that.   
And so, to finish it off, you did waist my time and your time. Sorry for telling you the truth. Have a good life now. Good bye and may you never return.   
Well that's about it for my shutouts. On with the show! ('-_-) Damn, I'm starting to sound just as crappy as mlljo. p> ** .*.*.*.*.*. ** ** Chapter 3: ** _ Getting To Know You _   
Minako entered the van in the back, sitting in the middle with Quatre. Duo and Wufei sat besides the two blondes. Trowa chose to drive while Heero sat in the front with him.   
As silence took control of the atmosphere Minako decided to start a conversation. "So… seeing that you all know my name, what's yours?" She asked all of them at once.   
The blonde Arabian pilot first spoke. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."   
"Duo Maxwell at your service," Duo said beside Minako, taking her hand and giving it a light kiss on the top.   
A small blush broadened across Minako cheeks as Wufei, on the other window side, rolled his eyes. "Oh brother, give me a break," he grunted before turning to face the window. He rested his chin on his hand.   
Duo heard the Chinese boy and grinned. "That's Wufei Chang." He introduced to Minako, knowing that Wufei wouldn't do it himself. "And the guy driving is Trowa Barton. He's pretty cool if you pass for the silent type." Duo commented, making Trowa look into the review mirror and glance at Duo and Minako for a brief moment.   
"And the guy in the front seat is Heero Yuy. He's the guy who always carries a gun." Duo smirked when Heero did not turn to glare at him. The braided pilot leaned in closer to Minako and whispered, "I'd try to stay away from if I were you. He does at times get a little deadly."   
Minako sunk in her seat a tad bit as she nodded at Duo's advice. _ Great, I'm with a bigoted man, a deadly guy, and a silent person. But there's Duo. He seems pretty cool. And Quatre too. He's so polite! _ Minako was in her own world when the van pulled up in Quatre's driveway.   
"Miss. Aino?" Quatre asked, shaking her arm lightly to bring her back to reality.   
When exiting her little dazed moment, Minako leaned over Duo to look out the open window. Duo naturally was enjoying every minute of it. Her body was barely touching his and he could smell her sweet perfume.   
"Wow," Minako breathed, looking up at the huge mansion. "It's enormous!" She exclaimed.   
Duo chuckled at her. "It's Quatre's mansion. Welcome to your soon-to-be home sweet home."   
Heero looked into the side view mirror to observe Minako and Duo. He let out a low sigh knowing that it was going to be a long day...   
Stepping out of the car, Minako almost fell backwards. She was trying to gaze up at the mansion but it was too gigantic. "Are you okay?" Quatre asked when Minako bumped into him when almost falling. He had wrapped his arms around her accidentally when she ran into his chest.   
"Yeah, I'm fine," Minako whispered, looking up at his gorgeous face. The blonde Gundam pilot blushed lightly. Her face was too close to his.   
"Hey! Stop gawking at each other and open the door!" Wufei barked impatiently at Quatre. He was already at the top of the steps with his arms folded and an irritated expression on his face. Each of the four pilots were watching the two.   
A crimson color spread across Minako's cheeks as she quickly got back to her feet. "Sorry," Quatre apologized to the others while heading to the front door. He took out the keys from his pocket and opened it for the others.   
Duo, who ran up the steps, was about to enter when Trowa grabbed his shoulder. "Didn't your mother ever tell you ladies first?" Quatre asked.   
"Nope, never knew my mother," Duo joked while giving them his silly grin. Minako entered the mansion after saying a light, "Thank you," towards Trowa.   
"My god it's even bigger inside!" Minako shrieked.   
They were in the entrance hall. She saw two flights of stairs on each side of the room leading to the upper floors. A wide door was to her right that was the living room and a hallway to her left. A huge wooden door was up ahead closed.   
Without a word Heero headed up the staircase and Wufei went down the hall, soon turning to his left. Minako watched them leave as Quatre sighed. He disliked how ill-mannered the two were.   
"I'm going to the circus for awhile. Be back for dinner," Trowa informed softly to Quatre before walking back outside. Minako ran out the door after him when she heard the word 'circus.'   
She squealed, "A circus! Take me with you!"   
Trowa looked up at her from the bottom of the steps. He smiled slightly before saying, "I'm sorry. Maybe some other time."   
A pout appeared on Minako face as the tall Gundam pilot turned and walked towards the van. Quatre walked out of the mansion to join Minako watching Trowa drive off.   
"Come on Miss. Aino," he urged, taking Minako's arm and leading her inside.   
Closing the door behind him, the blonde turned to see Duo leaning on the small table nearby, a vase of roses positioned on top. Quatre could tell the braided soldier was examining their guest. Minako, forgetting about the circus, was in her curiosity phase and glanced around, peeking into the living room.   
"You know it's not polite to stare," Quatre whispered jokingly to Duo.   
He snapped out of his gaze and grinned at Quatre. "Ah c'mon Qu-man, it isn't often when we have a babe in the mansion! Can't a guy have some fun?"   
Quatre shook his head letting out a sigh. He never understood the god of death. _ Leave it to Duo to drool over a girl. _ Quatre glanced towards Minako who soon had her head peering inside the wooden door. _ Althought she is very pretty… not to mention she has an attractive body. _ Quatre mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thing. _ Damn! I'm hanging around Duo too much! It's getting the best of me! _   
"So, who wants to give me a tour?" Minako asked when turning to face the two. She gave them a sweet smile hoping that at least one of them would want to. She was also hoping maybe to get some information. She still didn't understand why she was here in the first place.   
"I'll be glad to give you a tour Miss. Aino," Quatre said courteously, beating Duo to her first. He offered his arm to Minako as she took hold of it. "I'll show you the garden first."   
"I'll come along too! Minako needs someone to protect her!" Duo exclaimed, practically leaping on Minako's other side. Quatre raised an eyebrow at Duo. _ What do you think I am? _   
Minako laughed while they led her outside. _ Now I can bring up the subject, _ Minako thought. "Hey, Duo, who exactly is after me?" Minako asked, knowing he would most likely tell her. She knew her charm was powerful on him.   
"Ah, we're not sure about that yet but Heero should get the details some time soon," Duo answered.   
"Oh," Minako sighed disappointedly. But she was distracted when hearing Quatre say, "Here's the garden." He extended his hand out towards the beautiful scene.   
Minako was speechless. The garden was beautiful and vast. Not like her neighborhood where it was crowded and busy. "It's dazzling!" Minako commented, strolling to a rose bush and examined the scarlet flora.   
"Yeah, the gardener sure does a good job doesn't he?" Duo said as he reached for a tree branch and swung on it childishly.   
"Duo, go easy on that. It's branch could break with your weight," Quatre explained, a worried look on his face.   
"Hey! I'm a lean fighting machine Qu-man! This branch is strong enough to hold me," Duo kidded. But when Quatre's insistence expression became visible, he obeyed. Landing with ease Duo picked a white flower from the tree and handed it to Minako.   
"Thank you Duo," Minako blushed. She took the flower and smelled it's fresh scent. Tiny drops of water were on it's peddles, indicating that the gardener had just watered the planets not too long ago. "You're pretty good with acrobat. Did you take lessons or something?" Minako asked.   
Duo shook his head. "Nah, Trowa's the one who works as a clown in a circus. He taught me some of his tricks," he explained.   
"You should see him. He's really good," Quatre added.   
_ Amazing, the quite one works at a circus, _ Minako contemplated. "I've only been to a circus once. My school was holding a class trip when I was younger," Minako said while taking a seat on a bench. "I remember it so well like it was yesterday." she sighed leaning on her hands. She had so much fun at the time.   
_ Damn it, she's pretty. _ Duo thought. He crossed his arms and leaned on the tree he had swung on just minuets ago. Quatre was also examining the beauty before him. Though, he unlike Duo tried not to stare.   
A low cough broke the silence. Wufei was standing nearby.   
"Yo Wu-man," Duo waved. He gave the Chinese soldier a goofy grin.   
Wufei's hand turned into a fist, glaring at Duo. _ I swear if he calls me Wu-man again I'll cut his braid off, _ Wufei thought heatedly.   
"Is something the matter?" Quatre asked.   
"We received word from Doctor J. He wants to talk to all of us. Including the weak onna," Wufei added, nodding towards Minako. The blonde future ruler of Venus frowned at him. He never ceased to stop calling her a weak woman.   
"Come on Miss Aino, time to meet Doctor J." Quatre held out his hand for Minako to take.   
She took it, deciding to ignore the Chinese teenager. "Who's Doctor J?".   
"He's like the boss. The meeting's probably about you so questions will be answered I think," Duo explained while the four headed back into the mansion.   
For some reason Minako felt a knot in her stomach. _ 'Why am I getting nervous for no reason?' _ Minako asked herself. A knot was in her stomach and her feelings grew stronger when the three boys led her up the stairs and into a dark room. ** .*.*.*.*.*. ** ** Author Notes: ** Short, Boring, and kinda dull. Sorry. The next chapter will probably be boring too (-__-). *Sighs* review/flame. 


	4. Doctor J

** Title: ** The Venusian's Bodyguards   
** Author: ** Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater   
** Shout Outs: **   
-Aphrodite: Thanks. I'm glade you think I'm the best (^_^). But you and the other readers are by far the best. Thanks for reviewing.   
-V-babe: lolz, the shrike and shrieked part was humorous. Anyways, thanks again for the spelling corrections. I use Microsoft Word and it picks up spelling errors, but for some reason, it doesn't pick the words that aren't the ones I want to use for the sentience.   
-Michelle Ann Myst Lady: *Laughs* I'm sorry but I found your review at the end a bit funny. Minako and Quatre as siblings? I have encountered very few a while ago. Never did get the chance to review them though… anyways, you'll see more Duo and Minako scenes later on. I have some ideas in my mind.   
-Eternal Blue: …what is there to say to you? Okay, I admit. I was being very bitchy. I did not realize that you were "giving your side of the coin." I took your first review harshly so I flamed you back.   
-Siren Silver: Thanks for all the advice. I appreciated it.   
-Serenity-Olus: I'm actually glad you think the last chap wasn't boring. Although, be prepared for the snoring. This chap might be boring for you.   
-Jade Stellar: *laughs* I'll try to remember that with the Wufei and Minako paring thing. Though, you might be disappointed a bit with future chapters. I'm going to try to have Minako befriend all the pilots so there will be Minako/Wufei moments. But the one she will fall in love with is still a mystery.   
-Spunky-Si a.k.a Sammie-Joe: I know the last chapter was a bit short. I admit. I rushed a bit there. But thanks for your helpful advice. I'll take your suggestion and fix the thinking. And yes this is actually my first fic. I'm glade and grateful that you think I'm talented.   
-Annayla: Thanks for review. Sad to say this but you'll have to wait to find out who Minako will be paired up with. It might be Trowa… it might be not. You'll see.   
-Celestial DreamBlaze: Ok, I will explain how Minako finds her power but you'll have to wait till that chapter comes up. And plus, I have to thank you for the advice. I really did need it. Hmm… about Minako getting on alone… I'm not sure. Maybe I should change the fic a bit and have the Inners, except dick-head of course, come along and help Minako. I'll have to think about that.   
-Venus Of Love: Thanks VOL-chan, I always enjoying reading your reviews.   
-Heerosgal: Very smart/good/interesting questions you had Heerosgal. In fact, you actually gave me an idea to add for this chapter. So I'll give you credit as well for this chap since your questions gave me an idea for what Dr. J would also say to Minako.   
-anime-babe: Sorry, but no can do. I can't tell one person and not the others. You'll have to suffer as well.   
-Tuxedo Gohan: Hey, thanks for your advice/review. I don't hate the authors who like Usagay. I just hate the character and the fic that has her as the leading role. And I double hate the fics where people make Minako and the other senshi betray dick-head. It's too screwy for my liking. Thanks for e-mailing me as well.   
** Important Information: **   
Some of the ideas hear belong to ** Heerosgal **. She gave me this idea in her review. Thanks (^_~). ** .*.*.*.*.*. ** ** Chapter 4: ** _ Doctor J _ The room was dim; the only source of light was coming from the computer monitor. Minako saw Heero sitting on a chair with his arms folded. He had on a solemn expression. Trowa was nowhere in sight for he was still at the circus.   
"What is this place?" Minako asked Quatre, who led her to a chair. She saw an old man's face on the screen. He had a pair of glasses and his beard was in an odd shape. A white cat was on his shoulder. It puzzled her to see a crescent moon on his forehead. "Who's that?" Minako added into her question.   
"This place is the meeting room Miss. Aino. And that would be Doctor J," The blonde pilot answered, pointing to the man. Nodding lightly, Minako took a seat. She kept her eyes on the old scientist, who was staring back at her in the monitor.   
_ Man he freaks me out, _ Minako thought to herself.   
She could feel tension building inside of her as Doctor J studied her carefully. _ Damn, some one talk already! _ As if he read her mind, he began to speak.   
"Miss Aino, I am deeply contented to meet you and see that you are doing fine. My name is Doctor J," He introduced himself. "I do hope my pilots have treated you well."   
The doctor's line made Minako glance at Heero. Remembering what he had done to her when they first met flashed back. The perfect soldier was watching her cautiously, studying her expressions. Minako looked back at the laptop screen when hearing Doctor J continue.   
"I am sure you are wondering why you are here in the first place."   
Minako nodded, sitting up straight to listen to the old man's explanation.   
"I shall start with this Minako, you are not as normal as you think you are. You are far more different than any teen in this room. Deep inside you holds the power of the universe. You are the future queen of the planet Venus-"   
"Wait, what!?" Minako cried out, leaping out of her chair. "What are you talking about!?"   
A small smile appeared on the scientist's wrinkly face. Doctor J turned to his white cat and whispered something in the feline's ear. Minako, along with Quatre, Wufei, and Duo watched him bewilderedly. _ What's he doing? _ she asked herself.   
"I was expecting you to react this way," Doctor J merely said after turning to them. "You see, I had just made a bet with Artemis that you would think I was a mad man on the loose. But he said you would understand."   
Minako raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"   
Duo chuckled. "He believes that his cat can talk to him."   
"And I very well can Duo," a small voice answered back.   
Minako gasped, Quatre went wide eyed, Duo fell out of his chair, Wufei actually looked up at the screen and Heero finally turned away from Minako to gaze at the white cat.   
"My name is Artemis Princess Minako. I am your royal advisor and your guardian until you are able to take care of yourself."   
Artemis watched Minako's confused expression as she fell back down on her chair. He could tell she was thinking she was going crazy. "I can assure you all this is real. You are the princess of the planet Venus and the future ruler of the golden planet along with its powers."   
Doctor J coughed, cleared his throat, and interrupted. "Minako, why don't we tell you about your past?"   
"Good idea," Artemis nodded. "Millenniums ago the planets around the solar system and outer system used to hold a powerful kingdom. The king and queen on Venus both shared magic of light for happiness, love, and even, destruction. The planet Saturn's royal family grew ill and the power went to Venus. However, the kingdom began to fall. The people were against how the king and queen were using their powers and rebelled. They felt with such magic they had they could attack other much weaker planets such as Mercury, who only possessed the power of knowledge and defied the thoughts of war."   
Artemis paused for a moment before continuing. He watched Minako paying close attention along with the Gundam pilots.   
"The king and queen knew that their people were foolish although did not want to harm them. They were not like the royal family of Mars who craved for battle. They cared too much for their people to injure. So along with the rebellion, so came war on the golden planet. And this brought the king and queen to die. But before they did the rulers of Venus bestowed all their powers to a single yellow jewel. They sent it out to outer space heading for earth. There they planed to have the crystal form a baby, in which, made you."   
Minako looked wide-eyes at him. "Wait, are you telling me I was created!?"   
Doctor J nodded. "Well yes. Hasn't it ever crossed your mind what ever happened to your parents? Why you were alone ever since you came into this world? It was because you never really had parents like the children do on Earth."   
"If you like, you could say the king and queen of planet Venus were your mother and father." Artemis suggested.   
Quatre reflected thoughtfully to himself, rubbing his chin at the process. "If… if this is all true… where did the king and queen's power go?" He asked looking at the others.   
"Ah, that's easy! They used it to make Minako, hoping that she would… um… she would be the next ruler of Venus!" Duo answered. A big grin broadened on his face when Artemis nodded. He leaned back on his chair, obvious that he was proud of himself for answering correctly.   
"What for though? Clearly they wouldn't just use all their powers to make a weak onna," Wufei grunted. He was surprised when Minako disregarded his rude remark.   
"Very good questions," Doctor J commented. "Indeed they did use all their powers to make Minako, but their powers did not just banish. In creating Minako, their powers went inside her."   
"Me?" Minako squealed, pointing at herself.   
"Yes. You hold the power of the king and queen of Venus. That is why the Negaverse are after you, Minako. It is you they seek power for destruction, the power that once belonged to Saturn."   
Heero once again tore his eyes off Minako and turned to the monitor. "What's the Negaverse?"   
Artemis answered for Doctor J. "There was another legend a long time ago about the Negaverse. Leaded by Queen Beryl, they hunt for the power in ruling the universe. Since the planet Venus is now a wasteland with no ruler, they plan to find the girl who holds the magic of the queen and king and destroy the other kingdoms of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto."   
"And so, they need Minako…"   
Quatre and Duo turned to Minako. She raised an eyebrow at them still taken aback by all this information about her pass. She never expected her life was that complicated.   
"I have contacted the planet Mars and Jupiter. The Princess Rei and Makoto are holding off the Negaverse on Venus. I was sent to find you Minako and bring you back once you have controlled your powers. Although, I advice you to stay with the pilots until further notices." Artemis explained.   
Duo almost leaped out of his chair. "What? Minako gets to stay with us? Alright!" he yelled, his grin going from ear to ear.   
Minako could not help but laugh slightly at Duo. She was happy that at least someone made her feel wanted. However, she turned to Quatre and asked, "What about my stuff? I need my clothes, and my belongings."   
"I'll send you and two of the boys to go back to your house and get them. But after that you must try to keep a low profile. This means I suggest you don't attend school until further orders."   
The last statement made a large beam enlarge on Minako's face. It was almost as wide as Duo's. "What? For real? I don't have to go to school?! Fantastic!" she cheered.   
"But remember your duty Aino. The king and queen created you for a purpose. It is your destiny to recreate the golden kingdom of Venus and to use your powers only for good." Doctor J reminded.   
Nodding, Minako understood. "I'll try my best."   
"You still have a long way into developing the power inside you. In time you will be able to control it but you must promise me that you will stay with a one of the boys at all cause. I am sure I can count on all of you to keep the future queen safe?"   
Doctor J eyed every one of the pilots. He received a nod from Quatre, a grunt from Wufei and Heero. And an energetic, "You bet ya," from Duo.   
"Good. Now be sure to inform Trowa Barton what we have discussed. Goodbye Miss. Aino and stay safe," With that, the old man's face and the white cat disappeared from the computer screen.   
The room was dark until Wufei switched on the lights, making the room too bright for the teens' eyes. _ I guest I got used to the darkness, _ Minako thought, rubbing her eyes to adjust to the lights.   
After turning off the laptop Heero turned to face Minako. "Let's go," He said getting up.   
"Go where?" Minako asked. She felt uncomfortable with his Prussian blue eyes glaring at her. _ Why does look at me like I did something bad? _ She asked to herself.   
"We're getting your stuff," Quatre answered. He could tell Minako was feeling uneasy with the perfect soldier's glares. The blonde knew Minako would get use to Heero's gazes in time. Just not at the moment.   
Minako was led out of the room with Duo, Heero, Quatre and Wufei. "I'm not wasting my time on getting girl stuff. I'm staying right here," the Chinese pilot grunted, walking away from the group and entering his room to the left.   
"I have to stay and wait for Trowa to come back. I'll need to inform him on the meeting," Quatre explained to the reaming people in the hall as he led them downstairs.   
Realizing the only two people left, Minako jumped. _ Wait! Heero's going to take me! _ She quickly glanced at Heero, who was behind her. He watched her observantly.   
Snapping her head back when making eye contact with him, Minako turned to Duo. He was walking besides her. "You're going to take me too right?" she asked hopefully.   
"Of course! I want to see where you live anyways," Duo responded brightly.   
Minako smiled. Duo always seemed to make her grin. Ten minutes later Minako found herself in the back seat in one of Quatre's vans. Heero took the wheel while Duo sat beside him; turned over to start a conversation with her.   
"So, where do you live?" he asked.   
"In an apartment. Just turn this way and make a right at the light," Minako added to Heero.   
The van went the direction Minako pointed toward and made a right when reaching the green light. All through fifteen minutes, Minako spoke to Duo about how her social life was at school and stopped once in a while to give Heero instructions. She felt awkward talking to 'Mister Perfect' but she was the only one who knew where the apartment building was located.   
Seeing the tall structure up ahead, Minako told Heero to make a left into the parking lot. Getting out of the van and leading her two bodyguards into the building, she headed up the elevator. They reached the tenth floor.   
"This way," She motioned to the hallway up ahead.   
Duo willingly fallowed as Heero, impassive as ever, kept steady pace behind her. Once reaching a certain white door Minako went to take out her keys. But when putting it into the lock she realized that her door was already unlocked. ** .*.*.*.*.*. ** ** Author Notes: ** I guess this is what you call cliffhanger right? I personally don't enjoy cliffhangers myself but I figured it be cool to leave you in suspense.   
Anyways, review/flame, whatever. I just wanted to thank all the people who have been nice to me and given me a lot of support. You will be forever in my hearts.   
Sorry for taking so long in updating. After all, I am a normal teen as well. I do have a social life and I do have high-school. You might have to get use to my delays sometimes because I might not have time to work on my fics. 


	5. Unpleasant Images

** Title: ** The Venusian's Bodyguards   
** Author: ** Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater   
** Shout Outs: **   
-Venus Of Love: hey VOL-chan. Thanks for the review as usual. I probably won't post the Escaflowne/Sailor Moon fic any time soon since I have another story out.   
-transcendent: I'm so evil aren't I. Hell, I love being evil. You'll just have to guess until the time is right for me to tell you people who Minako will be paired with. Anyways, I wish you didn't shut up. You spoke wisdom about Usagi centric fics that no one has told me before. Many of them are bad written and there are so many of them that have the exact same plot. Can I say boring? Thanks for your review and I can't wait till you post your GW/SM fic.   
-Lady Love: Uh… your wish is my command? Here's the next chap. Thanks for reviewing.   
-Jade Stellar: lolz, I see, an Anti-Minako/Wufei person. There's nothing wrong with that though seeing that I'm Anti-Usagi. You're idea with Minako talking to Quatre and Duo about the others. I like it. I like it a lot. I'll use it in later chapters.   
-Serenity-Olus: Yo girl! Sorry that I e-mailed your wrong address (^_^;)… I still have your hotmail one so I have to delete that out of my address book.   
-V-babe: Damn! Is there ever a chapter where I don't have spelling errors? Okay, that's it! There will be one chapter were I don't have one single spelling error in it in this fic. I swear! Hmm… maybe this chap is the one… anyways, thanks for your help!   
-Tuxedo Gohan: I hope you're not mad at me because I didn't read your fic yet. I just realized that the final fantasy I got was number ten. I think yours was based on FF8. Oh well, I'll still check it out though when I actually play FF10. Who knows, it might just be the same. Thanks for reviewing.   
-Eos of Dawn: Thanks for your review (^_^). Hmm… I think it was a good thing you weren't around when the flame war was happening. It wasn't a very pretty sight for mlljo and to have another person kick her ass… you could say I feel sorry for her. *Snickers* Not really.   
-Faith-chan A.K.A. Myst Lady: I guess my fics are starting to wake up people. My goal is working (^_^)\\//! I most certainly think Setsuna and Folken look cute together. And, just to let you know, they will be one of the couples in my Esca/SM fic. That is, if I ever get that out. Oh wait, I have never seen Trigun. Sorry, Vash doesn't ring a bell in my ears.   
-Mageofdeath: You can be sure I will keep up my bashing on Usagi. I don't care if people hate me cause of it. Thanks for your review (^_~).   
-Xtreme Nuisance: lol, sorry about the cliffhanger. But, unfortunately, there will be more of them in this fic. Thanks for reviewing my story. ** .*.*.*.*.*. ** ** Chapter 5: ** _ Unpleasant Images _ Minako was surprised. _ What? I was sure I locked the door before leaving for school, _ she thought, trying to replay the morning over in her head.   
Heero noticed the puzzled expression immediately. He did not like the look one bit. Duo of course did not have a clue what was going on. "What's the matter Minako? Is something wrong?"   
Shaking her thoughts away, Minako looked up to meet the eyes of the two pilots. She changed her expression right away into a smile. "Nothing's wrong," she said reassuringly, turning the knob to open the door.   
Duo, ignoring his manners as usual, was about to go in first when a tight grip on the shoulder stopped him. Heero had stopped Duo from setting foot inside. But the perfect soldier did not stop him because of his poor behavior. He had a feeling… a feeling he would get when he knew something bad was going to happen.   
But the chestnut brown haired teen took it as a reminder of 'ladies first' and motioned for Minako to enter first. Taking the offer, Minako went in and disappeared into another room. The braided pilot was about to follow her when he heard a 'click' behind him. When realizing the very familiar sound, he turned around quickly to see Heero loading his gun.   
"What are you doing?" Duo asked frantically. He knew when the Japanese soldier had a gun it was not safe for him or anyone else close by.   
"Shut up," Heero shushed as he slowly stepped inside Minako's apartment. He kept alert, his gun close to his chest with both hands wrapped around it.   
Duo, still confused, hastily followed his movement and tiptoed into the living room. Heero gave him the sign to stay quite as they both leaned up against the wall to peek inside a closed door where Minako had entered just moments ago. When opening the door slowly, they glanced in.   
They saw that it was Minako's bedroom, with clothes, books, CDs and paper, scattered everywhere on the floor. Her bed was not made. Minako had her back turned to them and was, at this moment, putting on a red shirt. If they had peeked in a few seconds earlier they would have seen more than expected.   
"Oh mother of god!" Duo panicked, jolting his head away. He blushed deeply while his heart practically popped out of his chest. But he noticed his partner was still peeking inside.   
_ What the hell? Is Heero a… Holy cow! Heero's a pervert! _ Duo's messed-up mind yelled.   
"Heero! What are you doing? She's dressing up!" Duo whispered recklessly.   
But the god of death was completely wrong with what Heero's intentions were. Heero was not watching Minako. His eyes were somewhere else. Somewhere were he knew trouble lurked.   
The soldier's Prussian blue eyes watched the bathroom door that was linked to the bedroom. 'Could it be my imagination or…' he spoke silently to himself. He just knew something was going to happen to Minako.   
The blonde future ruler of Venus was in the middle of putting on her shoes when she heard a snap from the bathroom. Minako looked at the closed doorway a bit alarmed. She was sure Duo or Heero hadn't passed her to use the restroom.   
Heero had heard it too.   
The blue eyes of Minako watched the door for a second more before resuming back to putting on the last pair of her shoes. And that's when Heero's interpretation was correct. It happened so quickly, it seemed to Minako that she had died of a heart attack. First she heard the bathroom door open and then three gunshots rang into her ears, louder than thunder.   
Minako screamed her heart out as her eyes shut tight and her hands immediately covered her ears. She had fallen to her knees before she felt securing arms wrapped around her.   
"Minako! Are you ok?" Duo shouted from shock and worry as he held the frightened girl in his arms.   
She opened her eyes to see Heero and a man struggling on the floor nearby. "D… Duo?" Minako asked, reaching for his arm tightly. Her voice was shaky as her eyes were wide from terror.   
Heero had shot three times at the shadowy figure that leaped out of the bathroom door. He was headed for Minako. One bullet managed to stick to the attacker's arm but it did not stop him. With this, Heero ran into the room and lunged at the figure while Duo ran towards Minako.   
"Duo! Help him!" Minako screamed, when the figure let out energy from his palm, blast Heero into the wall. He landed with a thud on his front, his gun skidding under the bed.   
Duo rapidly took out a small black stick from his pocket. Pressing a small button, the stick grew into a four feet pole. "Stay here," he ordered Minako before getting up and charging at the figure.   
In an instant, the assailant made a black crystal sword appear in his hand and dueled with the braided soldier. Meanwhile, Minako ran towards Heero to check on him. Blood was seeping out a cut from his upper left forehead.   
"Heero! Are you ok?"   
He slowly got up to his hands and knees before coughing. She held onto his arms for support. "You'll be fine Heero, don't worry!" She patted his back as he groaned and coughed some more.   
"Who are you?" Duo asked, blocking the crystal sword from slashing into his side.   
A smirk played on his opponents face. "My name is Zoicite," he replied. "I want that girl. If you resist I will cut you from limb to limb."   
This made Duo smirked. "You haven't been able to yet!"   
"Like I stopped your friend, I can do the same to you." And without another word, Zoicite jumped from Duo's thrust and sent out another black energy from his palm, slamming into Duo's stomach. He went flying and landed hard on Minako's bedpost.   
Minako gasped. "Duo!"   
A small laughter came from Zoicite. "I wouldn't be worried about your friend at the moment girl. If I were you, I would be frightened for myself."   
He took a step towards Minako and Heero, who was still lying on the ground, damaged due to the fight.   
"Now why don't you be a good girl and come right over here. If you let me take you peacefully to the Negaverse I won't harm your friends."   
_ It's got to be a trap! But what about Duo and Heero? _ Minako wasn't sure if Heero could feel the tightening of her grip on his shoulders. She was holding in her breath as Zoicite took another step closer.   
A frown appeared on his face. "Did you hear me? Get over here!"   
She stayed put. This made Zoicite not amused. He disappeared and appeared in front of Minako, making her scream and fall on her rear.   
"Get away from me!" She resisted Zoicite's hold on her arms, moving them frantically. "Get off!" she repeated, kicking him hard on the shin.   
Filled with anger, he sprang at her, wrapping his arms around her neck. "You'll pay for that you wench!" he growled, Minako trying to breath. She knew she was going to black out any minute.   
But something overcame her at that moment. Something inside her made her body light up. The symbol of the planet Venus soon impressed on her forehead, shooting out a bright yellow light into Zoicitie. His grip on her neck loosened before he soared across the room. He was unconscious.   
Exhausted by the sudden energy inside her and also confusing mixed with fright, Minako lost control and fell backwards. She landed into a pair of arms.   
Looking up slightly, Heero was gazing down at her. "Heero?" she asked, trying to sit back up. "What happened?"   
He said nothing. He turned away from her to stare at Zoicite across the room. Surprisingly, his body began to fade and soon disappeared. Minako let out a gasp as she watched.   
"Wow...," the two heard Duo groan from Minako's bed. He sat himself up with the help of his elbows and rubbed his head. "Damn, I got a cut!"   
"We need to get out before the police come," Heero reminded, helping Minako to her feet. He soon left her to grab her luggage and unlock the window.   
The blonde went towards Duo to help him. He was still unsteady. Once they reached the window, Heero took his partner's arm and helped him out. They began to climb down the fire escape ladder. With one last glance, Minako looked into her room. She had lived there more than three years. Now she was never going to see the apartment again.   
Hearing the sirens of the police cars, Minako quickly went after Duo and Heero. They were able to drive out of the parking lot before the police could get out of their cars. Beautiful music filled the air. The serene melody was coming from the Music Room in the mansion. Quatre was playing his violin, his eyes closed peacefully while his fingers danced around the strings. The violin music was melody to everyone's ears. Except for Wufei. He was in his room not too far away.   
_ Damn! I hate it when he plays that wooden trash! _ Wufei bawled. He was lying on his bed trying to get some sleep. He had his pillow over his head, attempting to block out the noise. There was no success in that though.   
"That's it! I had it!"   
Wufei jumped off his bed, threw the pillow on the ground, and stormed out of the room. _ Can't a guy get some sleep around here?! _   
The Chinese pilot stomped towards the Music Room and slammed the door open. This stopped the music when Quatre looked up.   
"What's the matter?" Quatre asked politely. He noticed the irritated expression on his fellow teammate.   
"You is what's the matter! You and that… that… thing!"   
"It's called a violin," a third voice interrupted.   
Quatre and Wufei looked towards the door to see Trowa. He looked emotionless as usual. He had his arms folded as his emerald eyes looked at the two.   
"Trowa, I was wondering what took you so long," Quatre greeted. He was relieved that the tall pilot had shown up on the right time. If he hadn't, the blonde was sure he would have gotten into one of the many familiar fights about his music when Wufei wanted quiet.   
"It's about time! You're out there doing mambo-jumbo with animals while you could be helping with dinner!" Wufei complained.   
Trowa was about to answer when the three heard the entrance door open. Duo's voice rang, "Where are you three? Get down here quick!" into their ears. Quatre and Wufei exchanged puzzled looks before running down with Trowa to see what the matter was.   
They saw Minako, who was white as a sheet, helping Dup into the living room. Heero was just walking into the Entrance hall with Minako's belongings. He acted as if the cut on his forehead was not present.   
"What happened?" Quatre asked worriedly when noticing the look on Duo's and Minako's faces.   
"We were attack," Duo groaned, making the three apprehensive.   
"Are you okay Miss. Aino?" Quatre asked anxiously, reaching the couch where Duo and she were resting on. She could only nod slightly.   
Heero came into the living room soon after. "The guy was from the Negaverse," he explained. "Doctor J was right. They're after Minako."   
Quatre thought for a moment. "We'll have to discuss this," he said, eyeing each of his teammates. When he looked at Minako, he smiled comfortingly saying, "Come on, maybe you'd like to rest before we have dinner."   
He took her hand and helped her up while leading her upstairs to her room. Trowa followed with her luggage in his arms, leaving the rest in the living room. Minako looked up at her ceiling as she lay in bed. She had taken a warm bath to calm her down earlier and was now trying to get some shuteyes before dinner was ready. The blonde was still in her red tank top and blue jeans shorts. Her hair was held up in a ponytail with her red bow.   
_ Why? _ she thought as the scene in her apartment played in her mind again. _ Why… why did I feel so… unlike myself when that power shot out of me? It was as if I was a whole different person… _   
Minako turned to lye on her side, resting her head on her joined hands. Her stomach became nauseous, thinking about the day again. It was strange that in one day, she was living in a mansion with five attractive boys as her bodyguards. That she was a princess of Venus…   
Thinking about the five pilots, she got off the bed and decided to go look for one of them to talk to. She hadn't heard or seen any of the teens after her bath. She was beginning to get curious. "We need to tell Doctor J this… He never told us that the Negaverse had powers as well," Quatre stated. He, Trowa, and Wufei had just listened to what happened at Minako's apartment from Duo and Heero.   
"Not even a bullet stopped him?" Wufei thought to himself out loud.   
Duo sighed loudly, resting his head on the sofa's soft backrest. "Well that doesn't mean anything Wu-man. Heero can survive with three bullets in his legs and arms… But the thing that hurts the most was that energy that Zoicite guy had! Damn, it gave me a headache!"   
"Let us not forget that he also had the ability to appear and disappear, along with making crystal weapons appear in his hands," Trowa said softly. He was leaning on the wall near Wufei with his arms folded. Minako walked down the hall slowly. She hadn't seen any of her protectors yet. Passing the room that she had gone into earlier to speak with Doctor J, she heard the soldiers' voices.   
"Finally, I was beginning to worry." Minako reached for the handle but stopped in mid-air when hearing her name. "I was think… what if we are not around when Minako gets attacked again? You said that guy was able to disappear and appear right? What if he appears where Minako is and we're not around. Yes we can watch over her but there are some places that are limited from us." Quatre pointed out.   
The other four remained silent, understanding his concept. They knew very well that they could only keep an eye on Minako for so long. There were some boundaries they could not cross. Duo's example was the bathroom.   
"You're right. We can't simply watch her when she's taking a shower," Wufei snorted. "That's unjust!"   
Duo lifted his head up and grinned. "Why not?"   
"Duo!" The braided soldier's grin widens at Quatre's reaction.   
"I was joking! Anyways, I was thinking maybe we could guard the door while she's in the bathroom." Duo explained.   
"And when she's asleep, one of us will guard her in the room," Trowa suggested. Minako listened to her five guards discussing the matter of her safety. She leaned on the door with one of her ears pressed against it.   
_ Watch over me when I sleep? And guard me while I take a bath? Will I ever get some privacy? _ Heero got up from his spot in the room and walked over to the window. "Your plans may be good but they're not good enough. You do realize we still can't watch her all the time."   
"And what do you have in mind, Mister Perfect?" Wufei asked in a sarcastic tone.   
Heero turned away from the window and looked at the others. "We can teach her how to fight. Or defend herself at least. That way she won't be some damsel in distress."   
He strolled away from the window and paced the room slightly. "She may have her powers but as of now, she still can't control them." "What?" Minako breathed as she pulled away from the door.   
She was completely surprised to hear this. Her? Learn how to fight? However, it was not hard to imagine. She was a fast learner and she was athletic.   
_ Maybe I can learn… _ "Teach Minako how to fight?" Duo tilted his head to one side.   
"That's stupid! We'll just be wasting our time with that! She can't learn how to fight! She's a god damn weak onna!" Wufei protested. _ Dammit, I'm not a weak woman! I ** can ** learn! _   
Minako greeted her teeth tightly together. "She may be a woman Wufei, but she's not weak." Trowa objected calmly.   
"I agree with Heero. We should, in any case, show Minako some moves to defend herself," Quatre sided.   
"Then it's settled! But wait! We have to promise that Minako won't turn into Heero when we're done!" Duo added giving them a silly grin. Minako smiled faintly, contented to see that some of them thought she wasn't entirely helpless. She decided she had eavesdropped long enough and reached for the knob. Seconds later, she had five boys looking at her.   
"M-Miss. Aino," Quatre stuttered.   
The blonde girl gave them a smile to lighten up Heero's and Wufei's grave expression, Trowa's blank expression, and Duo's and Quatre's surprised expression.   
"So, when do I start?" she asked. ** .*.*.*.*.*. ** ** Author Notes: ** When was the last time I updated? Weeks? Months? Years? Okay, it has only been four weeks since I last updated but still… it's been awhile don't you think? I mean… it does add up to a whole month. Alright, review/flame please. 


	6. The Lessons In Hand

** Title: ** The Venusian's Bodyguards   
** Author: ** Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater   
** Shout Outs: **   
-Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady: Yes, I do hope that you update your fics. They are really good. The GW/SM fic with Setsuna/Zech, I was wondering if I could post that fic on my site. It's really good and to me, it's a neat idea for a plot.   
-transcendent: I'm a big fan of mythology! And I agree with you, if you're going to write about it, at least know the facts *Grumbles.* Now, what is this with making a site for Minako? That sounds interesting. Tell me when you're done with it!   
-Spunky-Sj a.k.a Sammie-Joe: I'm glade I met someone who agrees with me on those stupid betrayal fics. Anyways, your question will be answered soon as you read the fic.   
-Serenity-Kaiba: Why am I not surprise about spelling-mistakes? Well thanks for reviewing and chat with ya later!   
-Venus Of Love: lolz, okay, here's the next chap. Talk to you online later!   
-Xtreme Nuisance: *Smirks* glad you liked the fic. Thanks for your review.   
-Nyneve: (^_^) I'll remember with the fire. Since no one is flaming me anymore, I think I'll need some of that flames to burn dick-head. And don't worry; I'm not going to stop with this fic. Thanks a lot.   
-V-babe: I hate reading fics fast… Anyways, thanks for the corrections as always. And yes, she was in middle of putting on a shirt when Duo and Heero where looking in her room.   
-Key: True, you don't read a fic like this everyday. Well, thanks for reviewing!   
-WindRider-Damia: Lol, me as a god huh? Wait, don't you mean goddess (O_o)? It's okay if you haven't been reviewing much, I understand.   
-Jade Stellar: Hmm… I think you will like this chap… I think.   
-Tuxedo Gohan: Thanks for the offer with FF8. I'll keep it in mind. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and we'll chat sometime again online.   
-Comet: Yup, Minako is in for a hard work. Especially when it comes to Wufei! Madness will sure enhance there. Thanks for reviewing. ** .*.*.*.*.*. ** ** Chapter 6: ** _ The Lessons In Hand _   
Minako took a seat in the Dinner Room with Trowa, Wufei, Duo, Quatre, and Heero. Ten minutes ago she had been standing in the Meeting Room, eavesdropping on her five protector's conference. It was Quatre who had decided it was time to eat.   
"Wow!" the blonde princess exclaimed as she looked at the food before her.   
A servant had just placed her plates down. It contained a T-bone steak, mashed potatoes with melted butter on top, and carrots. A roll with butter and a salad dish was at the side.   
"Hope you enjoy it," Quatre smiled warmly towards his guest from across the table.   
He sweat dropped when the blonde grabbing her knife and fork and licked her lips. She did a silent prayer before she devoured her meal.   
Duo was speechless, dropping his fork. _ Damn, she sure can eat! _ he thought to himself as he watched Minako, to his right, attacking her salad first. He turned to the other pilots when hearing Wufei speak.   
"As much as we enjoy watching an onna eat like a pig, can we get to the main reason here?" the jet-black haired pilot asked with aggravation.   
"Of course. We'll start off with the lessons," Quatre suggested as he took out a piece of paper and pen from his vest pocket. He placed it on the table and looked up at the other four. "I'll write down what each of us will do."   
"I have just the thing for Minako! I can be her first class, getting her into shape!" Duo said amused when Minako yelled "Hey!"   
"Ok, Duo will start with the exercises in the morning…," Quatre informed as he wrote it down.   
Trowa was silently eating his food before he thought of a good tutorial. "Acrobat is fine with me," He told the others.   
Wufei leaned back from his chair and let out a low grunt. "Fine, I'll do martial arts then," he muttered.   
Quatre wrote down the other two and looked up at Heero. "What are you going to do Heero?" he asked.   
The perfect soldier sat quietly. He did hadn't touched his meal yet. He looked up at the blonde with a slight frown on his face. Without saying a word he got up from the table and walked out.   
"That's not fair! He has to do something! This was his bloody idea in the first place!" Wufei protested.   
Minako watched as Heero walked away; her steak hanging from her mouth. _ What's eating him? _ she thought.   
"Calm down Wu-man. You know Heero, he'll think of something at the last minute," Duo reassured before taking a sip from his water glass.   
A concerned look was held on Quatre's face when Heero was out of sight. He shook it away though, continuing to write down what he was going to do for Minako. "I'll teach Minako the arts of sword fencing," he clued in.   
"Kay Minako, tomorrow you start early in the morning with me. So I suggest you sleep well tonight," Duo advised the blonde beside him. She had finished her meal and was now eating the bread. "Which reminds me… someone needs to watch her sleep tonight."   
"Right, who wants to go first?" Quatre asked.   
"I say we have Heero do it. That'll teach him for ditching us with this mess," Wufei suggested with a hint of frustration in his tone.   
"No!" Minako shouted abruptly, making Duo spill his water.   
"Aw man," Duo whined, looking at his wet pants. He was just at the moment of drinking when Minako scared him half to death with her cry of opposition.   
"Sorry," Minako quickly apologized as she took her napkin and began to dry the dampness. This obviously made Duo blush, even if Minako was only drying his knee part.   
"What do you mean by no? He deserves it!" Wufei retorted.   
Quatre could plainly see why Minako did not want Heero near her when she slept. Who would when the perfect soldier was a number one assassin? But he knew Minako would have to feel comfortable around Heero soon.   
"I'll do it," Trowa broke in softly.   
Everyone stopped to look at the tallest pilot. Minako had stopped with the drying, Duo had stopped blushing, only for a moment though, and Wufei's angry expression somewhat vanished.   
Quatre smiled. "Okay, Trowa has guard duty tonight. Tomorrow we shall talk about the rest of the nights."   
After a few minutes later, everything was back to normal. Apart from for Minako, who was still frozen from her spot. She still had her hand in mid-air above Duo's knees, her cerulean blue eyes staring at Trowa.   
_ Interesting… _ Minako thought to herself. Heero sat in his room with the laptop on. He was writing a letter to Dr. J to inform him on the attack in Minako's apartment and what the his teammates were planning on doing.   
Right at the moment of sending the letter, a knock was heard at the door. Heero turned to it and said a rough, "Come in."   
Quatre poked his head through the slightly open door. "Hey Heero," He said politely when he went fully inside. "I saw you didn't touch your food. I was thinking maybe you'd want to eat it later."   
Heero looked back at Quatre to see that he had a tray in his hands with his plate that he hadn't touched earlier. "Just put it down," Heero ordered in a now slightly calmer voice.   
Right before Quatre was about to leave he turned back to the Japanese pilot. "Trowa's having guard duty tonight. And we have already planned Minako's training. Are you thinking of doing anything?"   
"When I think of something that will actually help, I'll mention it," Heero explained keeping his eyes on his laptop screen.   
Quatre nodded once and left the room. Once again Minako found herself in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Right after dessert Duo told her to head straight up to her room and get ready for bed. Unknown to the blonde, Trowa had followed her up the stairs as well. She had forgotten he was supposed to stay in the room at all cause and began to get dress. When she found out the silent pilot was behind her, it was too late. Fortunately he immediately had his back turned on her. She did not notice the blush on his face, indicating that he hadn't turned away faster.   
_ I can't sleep. I'm so board, _ Minako groaned to herself, letting out a loud sigh. She had been staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours.   
Minako turned her head to her left to see Trowa leaning on a wall, watching her with his emerald eyes. _ Doesn't he ever get sleepy? _   
The blonde slowly pulled the covers off her and sat up facing her protector. She pressed her legs near her chest, laying her chin on top of her knees.   
"Are you going to stay up like that the whole night?" Minako asked, knowing it was not the best way to start a conversation.   
Trowa stared at her. He could see that the moonlight was making Minako look even more like a goddess. Her hair still looked like gold in the dark as her eyes twinkled like a star in the night sky.   
Not getting a reaction from the green-eyed boy, Minako smiled warmly. "Are you always this shy?"   
Trowa closed his eyes trying hard not to flush. "I wouldn't exactly say shy," He answered, making Minako grin.   
"Now that wasn't too hard to talk was it?" Minako asked teasingly.   
Trowa looked at her again. He then got off the wall and walked towards her. "I had orders to make sure you get a good night sleep. And I intend to do just that."   
Minako blinked at his words but was taken aback when he suddenly lifted her up and made her lie correctly on the bed. He got the covers and tucked it just below her chin. "Sleep," he ordered as he gazed in her blue orbs.   
Minako blushed at how near his face was from hers. He was so close that she could almost feel his warm breath on her cheeks. The blonde could only nod as she looked down with embarrassment.   
Seeing everything was alright, Trowa parted from the bed and went back to his spot against the wall.   
_ Dang, he was so close! And he smelled good too! _ Minako thought before turning to her side, her back facing Trowa. She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep and to get Trowa's face out of her head. "Hey sleeping beauty, rise and shine!"   
Minako groaned slightly as she began to shift in her warm comfortable bed. She felt the sun's ray beaming on her eyes and quickly covered herself, from head to toe.   
"Oh come on, we have a long day ahead of us," She heard Duo say. "Do I have to kiss you to wake you up?"   
With that, Minako sprang to a sitting position, only to knock her forehead on Duo's nose. He had been sitting on her bed trying to wake her up for about five minutes.   
"Ah!" Duo grimaced as he held his nose with both hands.   
"Ouch," Minako winced, holding her forehead. The blush that was first on her cheeks disappeared when seeing what she had done to the poor teen unintentionally. "Oh god sorry! I didn't mean to!"   
Minako quickly grabbed the box of tissues on her nightstand and gave them to him.   
"Urg…It's alright, I had worst than this," Duo eased, taking her offer of tissues. His nose had begun to bleed.   
Minako looked away and glanced around her room. Trowa was nowhere in sight. Only her bathroom door was open with steam coming out.   
"I already checked and made sure no bad guy was in there. I know girls like to take baths before they begin their day," Duo explained as he was cleaning his mess.   
The blonde looked back and smiled at the braided pilot. "Thanks."   
"Gee! I think you broke my nose!" Duo complained, getting off the bed. He walked to Minako's dresser were a mirror was placed.   
Minako couldn't help but giggly. She didn't know why though. It wasn't fun to have a broken nose or be responsible to give the persona a broken nose. But she had to laugh at how weird Duo's voice sounded with the tissues clogging his nostrils. And he had such an adorable face as he looked at himself in the mirror.   
"Sorry again Duo," Minako apologized, joining him at the mirror. "Holy cow!" She screamed when she saw her bad hair look.   
Duo chucked. "Serves you right!" He turned away and headed out the door. "I'll get someone else to wait here; I need to get a Band-Aid for my nose!"   
Minako watched him walk away before taking out her brush and taking the knots out of her gold locks. Soon after, she had finished taking her shower and was now taking her morning bath. When she was fully inside, with the warm water touching her chin, she heard her bedroom door open and close.   
A knock was heard at the door with Quatre's voice, "Are you okay Miss Aino?" passing through the barrier and into her ears.   
"Just fine Quatre," Minako answered. She heard him walk away from the door and take a seat on one of her chairs.   
_ Duo was right; I do have a long day ahead of me. I have classes the whole day! _   
Wishing she could relax just a tad bit longer, Minako got out of her bath and placed her light-yellow bathrobe on. She had matching slippers to go along with it. Minako was about to open the bathroom door when she remembered something.   
_ Darn it! Quatre's there! I keep forgetting I'm going to be watched like a hawk, _ Minako thought when her hands snapped back away from the knob. _ And I don't have my clothes in here with me! _   
Deciding it over, the future queen cleared her throat and called out to the other blonde on the other side of the door. "Quatre, I… uh…need to change… do you mind…"   
She did not have to finish her sentience. Quatre quickly understood. "Oh yes, of course!" the pilot responded, turning around towards the wall while keeping his eyes shut.   
Trusting the polite boy entirely, Minako walked out of the bathroom and went to her luggage to get her clothes.   
"Duo's your first class. And then I'll be teaching you how to at least handle a sword," Quatre conversed with his back still facing her.   
Minako was already slipping on a yellow short sleeve shirt. She already had on her navy-blue shorts she was planning to run with. "Who's next after that?" Minako asked.   
"We'll see how it goes first and how you feel. Maybe tomorrow we'll have Trowa and Wufei teach you their classes."   
Putting on her final touch, the famous red ribbon, Minako held her hair up in a bun with the ribbon's end dangling. "Okay. You can turn now."   
Quatre did as he was told and held in a small gasp when he saw her. Even when Minako was wearing work out clothes she till looked attractive. Her slender legs could be seen now that she was wearing shorts. And with her hair out of the way it showed more of her beautiful face.   
"How do I look?" Minako asked.   
The soldier in front of her could only gawk and stutter out some words she could not quite get. This caused her to smile knowing what he thought.   
"I take it I look fine," Minako finished for Quatre as he nodded hastily. She walked towards him and took his arm. "Come on, I'm starving. I wonder what we have for breakfast." She led him out of her room and down the hall towards the stairs.   
Just as the two blondes went by Duo's room, the braided pilot came out still covering his nose when seeing how Minako was dressed.   
"Duo, hey! How's your nose?" Minako asked.   
Duo took his hand off his nose to show Minako how it looked. A second later, Minako was laughing hard at the sight. "Duo- you look so-," She stopped at almost every word to let out a giggle.   
Quatre was even grinning, trying hard not to laugh. It was impossible to not at least grin at what Duo had done. The god of death placed dozens of band-aid all over his nose.   
Pouting, Duo crossed his arms. "I look what?" he asked Minako.   
Seeing the glower on the usually happy-go-lucky teen, Minako's laugh minimized down. "Sorry, it's just that, you did it all wrong," She answered as she whipped the tears of laughter away.   
"I'll fix it then!" Duo replayed as he took hold of all the bandaged on his nose.   
"I wouldn't do that Duo," Quatre warned.   
But he was too late because right at that moment, Duo yanked all band-aids off. "AAH!" he yelped as a sting hit his nose.   
"I tried to warn you," Quatre sighed.   
"Damn it these things! You two go ahead, I'll see you at the Entrance Hall Minako," Duo managed to let out as he held his nose again in pain. He went back into his room and shut the door.   
"Well, shall we go?" Quatre asked, still amused buy the whole scene. Minako took a hold of his arms again as they walked down the hall. Standing patiently in the Entrance Hall, Minako kept to herself as she waited for Duo. _ I wonder what kind of stuff he's going to have me do… _ Minako thought.   
Just then, she saw Duo coming down the stairs with his hands behind his head. He had already fixed the small problem from this morning. Instead of having dozens of bandages all over his nose, he simply placed just one band-aid over it. Minako thought he looked cute with it on.   
Duo was wearing a red muscle shirt and black slacks. The teenage girl could not help but admire his well built muscular arms. "You ready?" he asked.   
"Ah… yeah."   
"Good, we're going to go have my class outside okay? Wufei's hogging the gymnasium," Duo explained as he led her out into the morning fresh air. The atmosphere was peaceful. Quatre's mansion was a couple of miles away from the next town.   
Minako's instructor guided her towards an oak tree where a huge shade was located. "First off, I want to see you do some jogging from here to the mansion. Then I want you to come back here. Got it?"   
The blonde nodded, getting ready. This was not hard for her. Minako was always good at track.   
_ Well, here goes nothing, _ Minako thought before starting her dash. ** .*.*.*.*.*. ** ** Author Notes: ** Here's the beginning of Minako's coaching. Duo and Quatre will mostly likely be fine for her right? But what about having Trowa, Wufei and Heero lessons?   
The food that Minako was eating at the beginning was the food I had for dinner at a restaurant. Damn, (*-,*) it's making me hungry…   
Review/Flame. 


	7. Flame Not A New Chapter

**Author Notes:** This is not an updated chapter for "The Venusian's Bodyguards." This is an important note to **Bevies and Butthead**. Sorry that I have to do this, readers, but these two flamers have just sent me a so called flame just moments ago. It was exactly 1:40 a.m. when I got it. This is what they said: _ Your storys pretty good but it doesnt have serena in it so it sux with out her From Beavis   
Howcome you dont like the couple serena and heero not heero and mina that sux but don't get mad i'm just say that maybe heero and mina make a good couple   
so don't burn serena in your story becus if you do mina will die in my story ok from Butthead   
bye _ I am sure that the people who know me well know how I handle these kinds of situations. I always write a comeback to a flamer, especially when it was 100% bullshit, like **Beavis and Butthead** flame. Here it is, to **Beavis and Butthead.** _ Your flame is what I would call stupid, a waste of your time, and child's play. It had no value in it what so ever and I doubt it made dick-head haters think twice of disliking your favorite moron of the moon.   
If you think I care if Minako dies in your fics then you have another thing coming. You may go ahead and write a bashing Minako fic. At least I'm not stupid enough to go read a story were the author hates my favorite character and paring. Plus, everyone knows by now that I hate dick-head. I have posted at least four fics and people have seen my penname, Aino Yuy (It's a clue that I love the paring Minako/Heero) aka Usagi-Hater (Oh my, and what does this mean? Surly even a kindergarten would understand that.)   
Yes, happy to say it but Usagay is a dick-head. She is not just a meatball-head but also a dick-head. Hate to burst your bubbles huns.   
I shall pretend you are little kindergartens by the way you two are acting. Now listen to me closely. I hate dick-head. And if I hate dick-head, what makes you think I would like dick-head with Heero? Not only does dick-head/Heero parings suck, they are screwed up as well. First off, many of the couple's story plotlines are used dozens of times. Heero is usually out of character (OOC) and, this also makes me wonder what this world is coming to, Dick-head being out of character.   
The moron of the moon being serious all the time? She being able to pilot a Gundam? She can barely keep a straight face in one series and how the hell would she be able to control a Gundam with her weak minded statistics on anything except food?   
But I guess people do have a right to dream right? But seriously, if people are going to dream, don't torture the characters by making them fall in love with a dick-head like Usagay, one of the most annoying, stupid, and weak characters in the anime world.   
I do not care if you hate the paring Minako/Heero. That is why I do not go near people who do. And do not be telling me that Minako is just like dick-head. She is far from the balled rabbit. Minako a better senshi than that dick-head will ever be. She knows how to behave at the perfect time and is skilled, unlike the moon moron who can only use her wand to stop an enemy.   
During my time on fanfiction.net I have received quite a few of flames. And I have noticed that people who leave them do not have enough courage to post their flame in their account (I most certainly would not be surprise if you did not have one, you are most likely too stupid to figure out how to.) or at least leave their e- mail address. Surely everyone has an e-mail account.   
So right now you two are certainly not a nuisance to me. And all this flame you guys tried to write only caused dick-head to burn more. Hey, it is not my fault that you are killing her with your brainless attempts in stopping me. I'm sorry if this makes you mad… nah! Making you mad means another flame. And another flame means burning dick-head.   
*Sighs* such a shame that dick-head's fans are killing her. So, so, so very sad *sarcastically.* _ That's about it for now. Although… **Butthead,** _about me not getting mad, that was pretty stupid. If you do not want people to get mad, do not try to make them angry. Easy as that hun. And I'm telling you the truth, go ahead and bash Minako. Kill her if you like. But at least Minako-fans are not as brainless as you two are and read it._ **Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater**


End file.
